


【吉莱】Stray Cat

by kalana



Category: Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalana/pseuds/kalana





	【吉莱】Stray Cat

预警：

现代AU短篇

有直接性描写

文风诡异逻辑混乱请见谅><

 

01

傍晚离开学校时，吉尔菲艾斯和往常一样步行回公寓。这天授课结束后他被几个学生缠住解答问题，下班的时候完美错开了高峰期，这会儿街道上人群已经渐渐散去了。

他正思忖着需要去超市购买用于晚餐的食材，突然有个人影直朝着他所在的方向，从不知道什么地方猛地狂奔出来，一股脑儿撞进了他怀里。

突如其来的状况让吉尔菲艾斯怔了怔，紧接着他耳边响起了几声语焉不详的高声喊叫和一阵仓促的脚步声，当他下意识顺着声音的方向望去时，看到的只是稀稀落落的行人。

而冒然冲进他怀里的那个家伙没有离开他，双手顺势搂抱住了他。 

吉尔菲艾斯用几乎脱力的思维指挥自己低头看过去，视野里，埋在自己颈窝的那头金发，在黄昏时分的夕阳余晖中裹上了一层朦胧的柔光。

 

02

吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己的身体像是中了僵直弹一样，呆呆站在大街上任由这个素未谋面的金发陌生人双手搂抱着。近距离接触下，无论是对方蹭在自己脸颊旁的金色卷发，还是喷在自己脖颈间的温热呼吸都让他觉得有些瘙痒。两人陷入了一阵时间短暂的尴尬沉默，最后还是对方率先开口。

“不要动，过一段时间就好。”

那是有如音乐一般清亮悦耳的声音。

仿佛凝固的时间重新开始流动，陌生人终于放开了自己时，吉尔菲艾斯得以正视对方，那是一张让人过目不忘、惊叹不已的脸，身高比他稍矮半个头，身型高挑优雅，留着过肩的长卷金发，浑身散发着一种拒人千里的高贵气质。

“发生什么事了吗？”面对自己的询问，对方只是默默点头不语，那双漂亮的冰蓝色眼眸定定地注视着他，让他无来由地感到一阵局促。

对方看上去似乎并不打算对造成他们这场尴尬初遇的境况作出任何解释，两人大眼瞪小眼，再次陷入了一阵默默无语中。

 

03

和充满戏剧性和冲击性的第一次见面相比，再次见面就显得相对平和多了。

吉尔菲艾斯从超市走出来，一边提着手里的袋子，一边想着用刚才购买的食材能搭配出来的菜肴。刚踏出移动玻璃门，就看到街角处站着一个人。虽然这天对方戴了一顶棒球帽，上身套着皮夹克，把长发都塞在了衣服前襟里，吉尔菲艾斯还是一眼就认了出来。

对方的目光在对上他之后亮了起来，径直朝他走去，来到他身侧，一手抓着他胳膊拖拽着他往前走。

“……有人跟踪？”回忆起上次的情况，吉尔菲艾斯只是顺从他的动作，轻声问道。

对方微微摇头，默默紧贴着他走了一段距离，直到似乎走出了危险范围，才停了下来。

“如果遇到什么危险的话，还是报警比较好？”吉尔菲艾斯出于好心提议。

“报警没有用。”

“既然这样，你早点回家……”

“我不知道怎么回去。”

 

04

吉尔菲艾斯把对方领进自己的公寓时，心里还在思考他在把一个只见过两次面的陌生人带回家这事儿上表现出来的疯狂。

或者该说是鬼迷心窍？青年有一张仿佛是被精雕细琢打造的美丽脸庞，象牙白的皮肤细腻无瑕，一头浓密亮丽的金色长卷发，发梢随着主人安静端坐的姿势俏皮地打着卷儿搭在肩膀上。他饶有兴致地观察吉尔菲艾斯干净整洁的屋子，却谨慎地没有四处走动，如同一只悄然来访的优雅而矜持的猫。

如果知道自己被人形容成一只猫，这个看起来心高气傲的青年大概会气得发抖吧……吉尔菲艾斯腹诽着。

虽然对自己的事情闭口不谈，不过青年还是老老实实交代了自己的姓名。他说他叫莱因哈特。听过吉尔菲艾斯的自我介绍，他孩子气地撇了撇嘴， “齐格飞真是个俗气的名字……我就叫你吉尔菲艾斯好了。”与那种与生俱来的超然气质截然不同，对他说话的语气竟带着自然而然的亲昵。

纵然有诸多疑问，不过眼下也到了不得不解决晚餐问题的时候了。吉尔菲艾斯挽起袖子在厨房忙碌的模样显然让莱因哈特大感兴趣，他保持双手抱胸的姿势倚靠在沙发上，眼睛紧紧盯着那来回走动的身材高大挺拔的背影。

注意到来自背后的视线，吉尔菲艾斯转过头，“饿了吗，很快就好了。”

对方摇着头，顿了几秒，目光在他脸上转了转，“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

莱因哈特闻言只是歪了歪头，用白皙的手指挑开散在前额挡住视线的金色浏海，细细打量着他。良久，便垂下眼睛端起了摆在茶几上的咖啡，优雅地喝了一口，又把手伸向摆在一旁装有鲜奶油的罐子。看样子他对甜食有特别的偏好。

 

05

在两人心照不宣下，莱因哈特就在吉尔菲艾斯家安顿了下来，住进了他家的客房。

莱因哈特目前似乎正处于某种不能轻易暴露自己行踪的危险境况，大部分时间只是安静窝在他家里，哪怕在吉尔菲艾斯白天到学校上班的时间里也丝毫没有外出过的迹象。也从没见过他主动联络过什么人。他的身份是什么？在从事什么样的工作？为什么会对吉尔菲艾斯说自己“不知道怎么回家”？这些一概都是谜。从这个层面看来，他属于那种会被贴上“形迹可疑”一类标签的人物。

除此之外，对于吉尔菲艾斯这样一个独居的单身汉而言，莱因哈特应该算得上是一个能让人舒心的同居人了。他在生活上基本没有陋习，在饮食方面虽然略微有点挑剔（比如嗜甜、看到莴苣会露出如临大敌的表情），却也在可以接受的范围内。平日里最大的娱乐项目是沉迷在吉尔菲艾斯家的藏书中，还会在力所能及的范围内主动帮他分担一点家务。

直到那天吉尔菲艾斯半夜醒来，朦胧间感觉有什么东西正在给被子的另一角施加着重量，他犹在半睡半醒间茫然地翻过身，下一刻意识却瞬间清醒过来。

他的同居人正侧着身体、正面对着他沉沉睡着。对方头靠自己枕头的一角，金发柔顺地铺散在床铺上，细腻的皮肤在月光下白得发亮，浓密纤长的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动，两颊还隐约浮现了两朵健康的红晕。

 

06

“那无疑是因为看上你了！”

从客厅电视里传来的夸张女高音让吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，仿佛浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。他一边纳闷莱因哈特什么时候开始对那种脱口秀节目产生了兴趣，一边尝试着把刚刚因为手抖而误撒进锅里的大块食盐取出来。

“吉尔菲艾斯也有手忙脚乱的时候啊。”方才还在客厅里的人从他身后凑了过来，没心没肺地袖手旁观着。

“别挖苦我了。”

莱因哈特伸出纤长的手指，揪了揪对方的红发。这一系列动作太过自然，仿佛是他一直以来就习惯对吉尔菲艾斯做的那样。然后他顺手捏走了一片切好放在砧板上的火腿，施施然走了出去。

吉尔菲艾斯看着那个长发披肩的背影，忍不住又想起他发现莱因哈特半夜睡到了他床上的那天晚上。情况太过突然，对方睡得又太过香甜，他全身所有反应机制仿佛都罢工了，以至于他只能一声不吭躺在那儿，盯着对方在月光下如梦似幻的睡颜看得出神。

事情是从什么时候开始的？莱因哈特本人知道吗？吉尔菲艾斯知道莱因哈特一向比他早起，通常他醒来的时候对方就已经窝在了沙发上看书。虽然不知道这是否跟那种特殊病症有关，不管怎样还是应该告诉本人……这么想着的吉尔菲艾斯，突然发现对方眉头微微一皱，发出了一声低低的梦呓。正当他以为对方要醒来的时候，莱因哈特微微挪动了身体，把整个人靠进了他的怀里。对方的体温隔着薄薄的一层睡衣传递了过来，呼吸的空气似乎都盈满了一股淡淡的体香。

吉尔菲艾斯看着对方头顶上可爱的发旋，仿佛再次听到了自己心跳如雷的声音。

 

07

吉尔菲艾斯早早就离开了学校，路过一排商铺，想了想便推开了挂着“营业中”木牌的甜品屋玻璃门。

“下午好，吉尔菲艾斯先生。今天也是惯例的海绵蛋糕吗？”一个亚麻色头发的年轻人看到他便热情地迎了上来。吉尔菲艾斯微笑着对他点了点头，转头就看到店里还有一个大大咧咧坐着的熟悉身影。那个留着一头蓬松橙色头发的男子抬眼看到他，便举起手招呼起来。

“啊，正好今晚去喝一杯！”

吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，摇着头，“还是不了。”

“要不是知道你小子是单身，我都以为你赶着回去陪老婆了……”

这时候店门再次被推开，木牌敲击玻璃门发出的清脆响声打断了他们的对话。一个黑发黑眼睛的男子——这家甜品屋的店长搔着头走了进来，他对客人打过招呼之后，便对上了亚麻色头发的年轻人：“真是伤脑筋……”

“没找到吗？难得您愿意费力亲自出门一趟。”

“是猫不见了吗？”吉尔菲艾斯想起了店长养在店里的那只总是雷打不动地趴在柜台上呼呼大睡的胖猫。

“一不留神就不知道跑哪儿去了，平时连吃饭都懒得一动的……”

“不过，猫的话，到了晚饭时间就会自己回来吧。”

“只怕别是跑到哪个人家里去偷食。”

“前天还听米达麦亚太太说她家的猫突然不见了，整家人出动去找，幸好晚上自己悄悄回来了。”

“那只总是一副苦大仇深表情的黑猫啊。”

“这么说来，最近街道上的流浪猫好像也渐渐多起来了……”

“总觉得这样下去人类世界也许就会被猫渐渐替代了呢。”店长——杨威利转向他，苦笑着说道。

吉尔菲艾斯打开门，看见那个金色的身影一如既往窝在沙发上时，不由得松了一口气之余，心里默默吐槽自己什么时候开始也变得患得患失了。

晚饭后一边切开作为饭后甜点的蛋糕，吉尔菲艾斯还在琢磨着下午的那番对话。一走神手指就不小心沾上了奶油，他正要取纸巾抹掉，莱因哈特就靠了过来，伸手握住了他的手指，举到自己的唇边，伸出粉红的舌头把指尖上的那点奶油仔细地舔去。

要不是对方脸上摆着一副“不能浪费一丝一毫甜食”的纯真表情，吉尔菲艾斯就要以为对方在对自己暗示什么了。

这个人是一点都没有意识到自己这样的举动会对一个健全健康的男性产生什么样的影响吧……吉尔菲艾斯无奈地想道。

 

08

这天回家的路上一直淅淅沥沥下着雨，天空笼罩在一片暗沉的乌云中。吉尔菲艾斯几天前应邀到外地参加了一场学术研讨会，这会儿回来的时候刚过中午时分。他踏进家门，发现日光被紧紧拉上的厚重窗帘挡住了，屋子里一片漆黑。他一手按开了墙上的壁灯，发现他的同居人没有如他原本所想的那样呆在沙发上。他环顾四周，把所有房间寻了一遍，都没有看见对方。

是出门了吗？如果我早点回来就好了……吉尔菲艾斯纳闷道，压下自己有点慌乱的心情，打开他的卧室房门，一眼就看到那个身影。

莱因哈特把身体团在了他的床上，无声无息，似是睡着了。他轻手轻脚地靠近对方，伸手为对方拨开散在前额的头发。不料莱因哈特突然睁开了那双锐利的冰蓝色眼眸，反手用力把吉尔菲艾斯扯到了床上，压住他的手，身体重重地跨坐在他的腰上。

看清吉尔菲艾斯的脸之后，他愣住了，难为情地解释道：“我以为是……”

吉尔菲艾斯却说不出话来了。他看清对方身上只松松垮垮套着一件不合身的白色衬衫，衬衫的款式他眼熟得很，那是他经常穿去上班的衣服。两条雪白修长的大腿夹在他腰侧，臀部不偏不倚压在他的尴尬部位上。吉尔菲艾斯只觉得一股热气从下腹涌去，这样下去他可要起反应了。

“不管怎样，你先下来吧……”

“哦。”

一阵鸡飞狗跳过后，吉尔菲艾斯终于能换下被雨水淋湿的上衣了。他突然察觉到一道视线紧紧盯着自己脖颈裸露的肌肤上几道疤痕，便解释道：“啊，那是三年前的事情了，醒来的时候就发现自己在医院病房里，前前后后发生了什么的记忆完全没有留下来。”

莱因哈特没有说话，只是走近他，身体微微贴着他的后背，用微凉的指尖触摸他的肩膀，过了片刻，又把额头靠在了他的后颈上。

 

09

“吉尔菲艾斯晚点回来也没关系，我正好一个人在家里看书。”

“我买了蛋糕，你不吃吗？”

“不要。”

“你不喜欢吃吗？”

“我不喜欢你这种以为买了蛋糕就能安抚我的心态。”

对方别扭地撅起嘴的模样实在是可爱得让吉尔菲艾斯招架不住，他终于情不自禁地低下头，在那樱色的薄唇上印下一吻。

莱因哈特瞪圆了双眼，一动不动呆在了原地。那一瞬间吉尔菲艾斯发誓自己看到对方身上开始滋滋冒出了白烟，然后眼前一阵天旋地转，他整个人就被推倒在地。回过神来发现他的同居人连人影都不见了，取而代之的是一只金毛油光发亮的猫撒脚蹦出房门的影子。

吉尔菲艾斯坐在地上愣愣吐槽：“原来真的是一只猫啊……”

回忆第一次见到莱因哈特时发生的种种，对方异于常人的美貌和奇异的举止，身上那种与众不同的超然脱俗气质，吉尔菲艾斯此刻反而有一种释然的感觉，同时又开始担忧起对方这样仓促离去会不会遇到什么危险。

“不过，是猫的话，到了晚饭时间就会自己回来吧……”

 

10

莱因哈特确实在晚饭时间回来了。

吉尔菲艾斯看着对方旁若无人地径直走向自己餐桌上的专用座位，拉开椅子坐下，习惯性地一手托腮，一手不自觉地用指尖轻敲桌面，不禁觉得好笑。

注意到了吉尔菲艾斯的视线，似乎回想起了什么，莱因哈特红着脸别过头，轻声说道：“明明已经很久没有出现这样的情况了……”

吉尔菲艾斯看着对方发红的脸颊，忍不住揶揄道：“那么说，你是早有预谋？”

 

11

吉尔菲艾斯反复做着同样的一个梦。他梦见小时候的自己正在朝着远处挥手，然后视野里出现了一个金发少年从远及近奔过来。可是每回都是没等到看清少年的脸，他就醒来了。

他看着躺在身边的人，他的同居人那头柔顺的金发软软地压在洁白的枕头上，秀丽的嘴角间似是露出了微笑，便把对方往自己怀里搂紧了一些。

“难道说猫也会做梦吗……”

不过，最近让吉尔菲艾斯头疼的事情有不少，一个带着童话色彩的梦境自然也不会一直占据在他脑海里。自从上次他的一个情之所至的亲吻让莱因哈特反应过度之后，对方似乎就在某些方面暗自较起劲来了。这天当吉尔菲艾斯正在专心对付起炉火上响声大作的食材，原本只是安静地抱着双臂站在一旁看着的人突然把脸凑了上来时，他才惊觉最近和对方接吻的频率高得也太不寻常了。

莱因哈特的亲吻毫无技巧可言，客观评价可以说是烂，很多时候他都只是直直地撞上来，咬住他的下唇，然后试探着把舌尖往他嘴里钻。虽说吉尔菲艾斯在这方面也没有多少经验，但和对方接吻的次数多了也摸着了门路，学会微微侧过脸迎合对方，抓准时机反客为主、攻城略地。于是，一吻过后，两人都有些微喘。

吉尔菲艾斯看着对方那双因深吻而眼神涣散的冰蓝色眼眸，摸了摸那发烫的脸颊，轻声说道：“你就那么喜欢吗……”

莱因哈特双手仍攀着他的肩膀，别过头：“因为是你。”

这样下去晚饭也不用吃了……吉尔菲艾斯这么想着，一手搂着莱因哈特，一手托起他的大腿把他抱到了橱柜上，想继续刚刚的亲吻。

不料莱因哈特却用手抵住他：“有人来了。”

 

***

杨威利正想伸手按下门铃，门就打开了。在敞开的门口处，一个美貌的金发青年目光锐利地注视着他，让他不由得愣了一下。

“请问吉尔菲艾斯先生在家吗？”

没等到对方回话，屋主也来到了门口。“劳烦你亲自送过来了。”吉尔菲艾斯刚想接过他手上的蛋糕盒，就被那个金发青年抢先一步双手捧走。

杨威利和屋主寒暄了几句，便离开了。刚走出街角，他猛地想起了什么，方才的金发青年和回忆中的面容渐渐重叠，他不由得搔了搔他那头杂乱的黑发，“那是……”

 

12

刚刚下过雨的黄昏，眩目的夕阳余晖洒满了街道上每个角落，空气里又回蒸起暑热。吉尔菲艾斯刚踏出超市的玻璃门，想起莱因哈特曾对他提起的几本书名，便顺路拐去了位于街角尽头的书店。书店老板——一个半白头发、瘦骨嶙峋的男子板着一张脸坐在柜台后面低头看书，客人来了也不见过来招呼。虽然吉尔菲艾斯常来光顾这家书店，却一直不知道老板的姓名，也从没有见到他和哪个客人交谈过。整个店面浸染在一片昏黄沉寂之中，只有一只伏在地上的老狗听到声音抬头瞄了他一眼，又懒得搭理他似的继续趴着睡觉。用他的橙发友人毕典菲尔特的话来说就是“那种阴森森的人开的不是书店，是鬼屋”。

不过，这天结账的时候对方却罕见地开了口：“不用付钱了。”说话间吉尔菲艾斯感觉对方的两眼在对他扫射出刺人的寒光，不禁汗毛都竖起来了。以至于他走出店门，这种不寒而栗的感觉都仍然留有余韵。一个容貌出众、异色双瞳的陌生棕黑发男子与他迎面擦肩而过，吉尔菲艾斯脑海里甚至浮现了“那是米达麦亚家的猫”的滑稽念头，心想自己真是魔怔了。

他跟莱因哈特提到这天所见所闻时，对方只是接过书，单手支着脸颊懒洋洋地应了一句，一副若有所思的模样。

晚上吉尔菲艾斯洗过澡回到卧室时，莱因哈特正湿着头发背靠在他的床头看书，见他走进来，就自觉地坐直身体，捞起放在床头柜上的吹风机递了过来。他无奈地接过，顺手为对方理了理那头因被水打湿而显出暗金色泽的长卷发。然后在吹风机的响声中，他温柔地揉着对方的头发，享受那浓密的金发穿过手指带来的柔滑细腻触感，身前的人不自觉地眯起眼睛发出了舒服的嗯哼，让他忍不住轻笑起来。

完美地完成为猫咪吹毛的任务后，他把吹风机收好，刚回到床上，莱因哈特就翻了身，找了个舒服的位置把金色的脑袋搁在他的大腿上，继续专注地看书。吉尔菲艾斯看着对方一脸惬意，便逗弄他：“对于下官本次的服务您是否满意，莱因哈特大人？”

“嗯哼。”

吉尔菲艾斯轻抚着披散在他膝盖上金色波浪般的长发，感叹道：“自从遇见你之后，总觉得是人是猫的界线也渐渐变得模糊了。”

“也有一直隐迹在人类之中的奇怪家伙。”

吉尔菲艾斯换了调侃的语气：“这么说，你现在也算是做了我家的猫？”

他低下头，视野里，那张秀美白皙的脸在卧室内昏黄而温暖的光照下蒙上了一层柔和的光晕。

“我不会被人类驯养。”莱因哈特那双冰蓝色的眼眸中正倒影出他的身影，一字一句地说，“一旦被驯养了，就会失去猫与生俱来的能力。”

有一瞬间吉尔菲艾斯想问对方：那你是为什么选择了我？

 

13

当莱因哈特赤裸的肌肤被对方炙热的亲吻触及而激起一阵难耐的酥麻感时，月光透过窗格投射出的浓重阴影正将他们纠缠在一起的身体分割得四分五裂，以至于他对将要发生的事情仍然无法产生真切的实感。

他无来由地回想起了第一次见到吉尔菲艾斯的情景。草木青葱的院子里，他对那个有着一头如同红宝石溶液浸染而成的红发、碧蓝色眼眸的少年伸出了手。红发少年露出了腼腆的笑容，怯怯地把手覆在他的手掌上。

那是深深铭刻在他灵魂中的宝贵记忆。

 

***

莱因哈特一个翻身，跨坐在了吉尔菲艾斯身上，捧着对方的脸，望进那双如大海般深邃、此刻又因情欲略显暗沉的湛蓝色眼眸，以微微蹭到对方嘴唇的距离凑近过去，用气声说：“让我来吧。”

不顾对方错愕的眼神，他悬着身体，双手扶着对方完全硬挺、湿滑的部位，慢慢压下身体往下含入。柔嫩的入口处被剧烈地挤压着，他感到那个滚烫部位的经络都在跳动着、顶着他，让他禁不住仰起头呜咽起来。

“……你还好吗？”对方那双骨节分明的手扶在了他的腰上，试图为他减轻一些负担。

借着那双有力的手，他深吸了一口气，眯起了泛红的双眼、咬着下唇再次缓缓沉下腰，慢慢吞吐着，强忍着身体内部被逐渐撑开的酸胀感，直到完全坐在了对方的腰上，撑在那紧实的腹肌上轻喘着气。

他只觉得自己的身体深处正在被无可比拟的力量充斥着，仿佛一寸一寸地填补自己长久以来的空虚。他现在急需一个可以将他这些年来所有被压抑着的情感和思念全部宣泄出来的出口。

他不由自主地开始扭动着腰，配合对方顶起胯部的动作，让那火热的器物抵在自己体内碾压、磨蹭，意识被一阵阵强烈的快感冲刷，他感觉自己浑身烫得厉害，雪白细腻的皮肤全泛起了情热的潮红，跪在对方腰侧的双腿都开始发软打颤。

“吉尔菲艾斯……嗯……”

对方紧紧按着他的腰，温柔地为他向后捊顺被汗水浸湿散乱在脸侧的金发，胯部由下往上顶动的动作却有不容抗拒的力度，牵动着他的身体上下颠动。猛然一个角度刁钻的大力顶戳让他仰面哆嗦着，金发从洁白的额头处散开，颤栗酥麻的身体终于经受不住软倒在了对方身上。

彼此的喘息交织着逐渐攀升的欲望，此时此刻他已经无暇顾及自己双手紧拥着对方、扭动着腰磨蹭对方身体的模样是如何的淫靡，他只知道身体最深处在那暴风骤雨般的撞击下变得酸麻却又充实，他渴望着对方更加深入、更加激烈的贯穿与占有。他把发烫的脸颊埋在对方的肩窝，发出了甜腻的气音，伸出舌尖舔吻起了那纵横在对方脖颈间的疤痕。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你还活着……你还活着……”

对方一手抱紧他的腰，一手探到他的大腿内侧，就着紧密交叠在一起的身体翻过身，换了姿势把他压倒在身下，握住他的双腿折弯，再次狠狠捅入。莱因哈特只觉得眼前一黑，铺天盖地的强烈快感再次席卷而来，让他禁不住浑身痉挛着攀上了高潮。伏在他身上的人挺动着腰身不停刺激着他，随后一股滚烫的热流也在他体内喷薄而出。

 

14

吉尔菲艾斯曾经梦见过自己回到了小时候居住的旧院子，他一个人站在隔在自家与隔壁院子的篱笆前，过了一会儿才发现原来自己是在等人的样子。因为心里有个惦记的原因说：“还不能离开。”

直到他的父亲从自家培养兰花的温室棚走出来，催促着他进屋里去。他这才想起问父亲：“隔壁人家呢？”父亲只是对他摆着手、摇了摇头。

然后在离开的时候，走在梦里的路上时，心里还是在纳闷道：“就这么离开的话，不要紧吗。”

 

15

隔天清晨吉尔菲艾斯是被一阵翻箱倒柜的声音吵醒的。

他习惯性地伸手往身旁的被窝里探去，那个略微凹陷下去的位置已经渐渐散去了热度。他翻身下床，披上了外衣循着声音的来源找去，看见他的同居人换上了一身出门的衣服。

对方头戴一顶棒球帽，上身套着一件皮夹克，把金发都塞在了外套前襟里，下身搭配着深色牛仔裤和白色运动鞋。是吉尔菲艾斯第二次遇见他时的那身打扮。

“要出门？”

莱因哈特点了点头：“有必须要去处理的事情。”

吉尔菲艾斯看着对方，一个脑海里出现多时的疑问重新浮现：“你一直都知道？”

莱因哈特只用那双璀璨星光般的冰蓝色眼眸回视他。

吉尔菲艾斯突然想起自己已经记不清和对方在同一个屋檐下生活有多久了，时间仿佛已经久到不知从什么时候开始，他就能从对方一个沉默的眼神、一个不说话的表情读出对方心中的所思所想。

 

16

六年前。

 

吉尔菲艾斯走到位于小巷尽头的死角的时候，天边已霞色渐隐，悬在空中的月亮淡得像一个指印。

他转过身，视野里，一团浓稠的黑烟从那几只一路尾随他的野猫身上腾空而起，幻化成了几个身材高大魁梧的身影。

“去死吧！金发小鬼的人类走狗！”

一道寒光朝他所在的位置袭来，他敏捷地侧身躲过，同时对准对方向他逼近的面门狠揍过去，对方发出一声凄厉的惨叫向后倒去。

另外几个人影顿了顿，随即张牙舞爪地向他扑来。

吉尔菲艾斯全身的肌肉紧绷着，稳住身体做好了恶战一场的准备，突然间一道金色的闪光从他眼前一跃而过，为他挡住了来自前方的第一波攻击。只见一个金发少年脚踩着摔得仰面朝天的彪形大汉，在夕照下他纤长优雅的背影被镀上了一层浮动不定的光辉，犹如坠入凡间的天使。

金色的天使——他的友人莱因哈特以十分具有威慑力的口吻呵斥道：“不准动！”

 

有了莱因哈特的加入，这场突如其来的恶斗在不到十分钟之内便有了结果，在杂乱不堪的小巷死角处，横七竖八地倒在地上的那几个袭击者再次雾化成了几团黑烟，随风消散而去。

“果然是布朗胥百克的手下吗……”莱因哈特顺着黑烟散去的方向凝视已略显暗沉的天色，沉思了片刻。

吉尔菲艾斯看着对方沉浸在思绪中流露出来的凝重表情，正想要说什么，来自身后的墙角细微的响动打断了他的话语，一个女童躲在墙边朝他们看来，瞪大的双眼中溢满惊恐的神色。

——被人看到就糟糕了。

莱因哈特注意到了他的眼神，也把目光投向了那一处。

“好奇心杀死的可不是只有猫哦。*”他走向呆立在原地的女童，单膝跪了下来，伸出纤长的手指轻轻点向对方的额头处，接触面上凝聚出一个蓝色的光点，被缓缓吸入那白皙的指尖中。

吉尔菲艾斯想起了那些印在儿童画册中的关于妖鬼神魔的故事。

“就像会在睡梦中夺取人类记忆的妖怪，是吧？”莱因哈特扶着昏倒在他怀中的女童，视线转向吉尔菲艾斯，弯起秀丽的嘴角，笑得神采奕奕。

 

17

两人回到学校宿舍时，已是晚上。

莱因哈特坐到了床上，两手撑在身后，继续着方才的话题：“如果是吉尔菲艾斯的话，跟奥夫雷沙那种怪物以人类肉身一对一地单打独斗，也不是毫无胜算吧。”

“我可不想再遇到那么可怕的敌人了。”

“吉尔菲艾斯也有如此畏缩不前的时候啊。”莱因哈特打趣道，不过他注意到了他的红发友人露出了一脸沉重的表情，随即为自己的轻率发言后悔了，“开玩笑的。”

“我不会在意的，如果对莱因哈特所有挖苦的话都耿耿于怀的话，我早就得去看心理医生不可了吧。”作为这句话的回复，吉尔菲艾斯毫无意外地看到莱因哈特红着脸别过头的反应。

不过，如果是为了眼前这个金发少年的话……吉尔菲艾斯想，他一定会不惜一切代价、竭尽自己所能守护莱因哈特吧。

 

吉尔菲艾斯十岁那年在自家的院子与莱因哈特初遇的时候，就知道对方隐藏在那如同古典油画中的天使般的外表下的真实身份。他口瞪目呆地看着对方毫无顾忌地向他展示出来的形态，忍不住伸手轻轻碰了碰那竖立着的金色猫耳。

“原来真的是一只猫啊……”

他感叹着，用手指挠了挠对方柔软的下巴，只见那对毛茸茸的猫耳抖了一抖，看上去似乎对他的触摸并不抗拒的样子，于是便捏起那对柔软的猫爪子把小猫抱在了怀里。小孩子到底还是会对软乎乎的小动物喜爱不已，他爱不释手地摸着小猫那油光发亮的金毛，几乎忘了对方可不是普通意义上的猫：“不如你到我家里来吧！”

猫——莱因哈特用那对粉色的肉垫抵住了他凑过来的脸，说出了与那可爱的外表相悖的严肃话语：“我不会被人类驯养。”

莱因哈特的意思似乎是一只猫一旦心甘情愿地成为人类家庭里的宠物猫，就会失去所有的“能力”。话虽是这么说，莱因哈特也没有因此疏远吉尔菲艾斯，而是常来找他玩耍，很快他们就成了形影不离的好朋友，一起一天天地长大，一点点地褪去稚嫩，成为挺拔而俊美的少年。

直到那天空阴沉的一天，所有感官似乎都陷入了一片雾霭之中。他照常在家门口等着莱因哈特出现，发现路边蹲着几只毛色肮脏的野猫，瞪着充满怨气的猫眼看着他。

他只觉得自己如同被蛇盯上一样全身无法动弹，突然背后有人抓住他的手腕，拽着他向前跑。

“快跑！”

那是莱因哈特的声音。

那天他从莱因哈特口中得知了背负在他身上的那些秘密。

年少的吉尔菲艾斯其实对发生在莱因哈特身上的种族间的内战没有多少概念和实感，他只知道如果他的金发友人目前陷于危险之中，他是绝对没办法做到袖手旁观、置之不顾。

从遥远的思绪中回过神来，吉尔菲艾斯看着挨着他坐在旁边的金发友人。对方自然而然地把金色的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，放松地合上双眼小憩着。他微微低下头，莱因哈特闪亮的金发蹭过他的脸颊带来的细滑质感，压在他肩膀上实实在在的重量，让他刹那间产生了一种无法抗拒的悸动。

他知道他爱上了莱因哈特。

———  
*原句出自村上春树《刺杀骑士团长》

 

18

莱因哈特独自站在一片了无间隙的漆黑空间里。他愣怔地望着黑暗中虚无的某一点，手掌上仍残留着鲜血的黏稠感，铺天盖地的恐惧开始侵袭他的四肢百骸。他就像深陷于沼泽之中，身体仿佛被凝固了似的全然无法动弹，任由那沼泽如同庞大的畸形的怪物一样蠕动着侵蚀他的内心。直到他的身体终于负荷不住，漆黑的泥沼发出了刺耳的凄厉哀嚎破体而出，刹那间就涌满了整个视界、把他完全吞噬，如同黑暗的海水吞没一块细小的石头般的——

“莱因哈特！”

他猛然清醒过来，感觉自己浑身冒出了冷汗，手脚冰冷、胸口一阵阵闷痛。他急促地呼吸着，直到视界逐渐清晰起来。他的童年玩伴、他的红发恋人正俯视着他，英俊的脸庞上凝结着焦虑万分的情绪。

“做噩梦了？”

在莱因哈特尚未控制思绪回游的时候，吉尔菲艾斯挨近他躺了下来，温柔的海蓝色眼眸中倒映着他的身影，那双骨架修长漂亮的手环过他的腰轻拍着他的背脊，一股直达他灵魂深处、让他安心的力量透过对方温热的掌心传递了过来。

吉尔菲艾斯还活着。

吉尔菲艾斯还活着。

他在心中默念着，挪动着身体把尚未恢复血色的苍白的脸埋入了吉尔菲艾斯的怀里，对方的双臂圈住了他，把下颚搁在了他的发顶上。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我梦见你在三年前死了，我——”他收紧了扣在对方臂膀上的白皙手指，声音嘎然而止。

莱因哈特回想起那一天。面对吉尔菲艾斯的询问，他心里有个声音几乎要破土而出，只是又被自己强行地压下来。

但他知道对方明白。

有时候他会觉得和吉尔菲艾斯时隔三年之后再次相遇、并且顺理成章地生活在一起的这段时间更像是一场梦，一场对他而言犹如在空虚与压抑的煎熬下，如同雨露甘霖降临的美妙梦境，以至于他必须提醒自己要时刻保持神志清醒、意志坚定，以免梦醒之后痛不欲生。

已经到了那个时候了吗……

莱因哈特仰起头，用唇堵住了吉尔菲艾斯的话语，他急切地摄取着那温热的唇，探出舌尖引诱对方纠缠上来，直到对方收紧了圈在他腰间的手臂，逐渐沉醉在愈发热烈的亲吻中。

 

***

书店老板——奥贝斯坦把手中的书放下，抬眼就看到一只体态优雅地端坐在门前的黑猫，在眨眼的一瞬间里变成一个异色双瞳、容貌俊美的棕黑发男子。

他朝对方微微点了点头：“罗严塔尔卿。”

“奥贝斯坦卿，与其如此大费周章地监视齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，倒不如把功夫全下到讨伐地球教残党上，那才是当务之急吧。”罗严塔尔看着那个脸上仍是一副古井无波神情的男子，耸了耸肩，嘴角扬起了一抹嘲讽的笑容，“看来你还是坚持自己一贯的论调啊。”

罗严塔尔当然知道那条自古流传下来的关于猫与人类的戒律。他想起了一头蜂蜜色头发、总是正直乐观、活力充沛的某个人，“有人曾经对我说，人类这种生物，会习惯于没有什么，却无法接受彻底失去什么……不知那位‘皇帝陛下’是否也有同感？”

 

19

这天吉尔菲艾斯离开学校的时间比平日稍晚了一些。他推开甜品屋的玻璃门，看见一只毛色橘白相间的胖猫蹲在柜台上，皱起脸对着他打了个大大的哈欠。柜台后面的店长正和一个蜂蜜色头发的男子——他的友人米达麦亚交谈着，两人听见声音便转向他，注意到了他的视线，也把目光落在了那只被喂得圆滚滚的小动物身上。

“总是懒洋洋的又不爱运动，教也教不好了。”

“我家的猫倒是一趁人不留神就偷偷溜出家门，一点也不让人省心。”

吉尔菲艾斯无来由地回忆起了那天毕典菲尔特到家里的情景，这个一贯大大咧咧天不怕地不怕的橙发友人面对莱因哈特竟然意外的规矩，甚至还可以说是毕恭毕敬了。之后问起来，对方只是小心翼翼地评价道：“你家的‘猫’，非常厉害。”

不可避免的，莱因哈特那句老神在在的话又开始反复在脑海里回响。

这天关于猫的谈话是在“是一种即便你很宠爱地养着它，它依旧会在不知哪天突然离开的动物”中结束的。

回到家后，吉尔菲艾斯看着那个如同往常一样窝在沙发上看书的金色身影，终于还是把压抑在心里多时的疑问抛了出来。

“莱因哈特打算什么时候把记忆还给我？”

 

20

莱因哈特莫名产生了一种家底都被人翻空了的错觉，他瞪大了那双冰蓝色的眼睛，倏地攥紧拳头站直了身体，蓬松细软的金发随主人的动作扬了起来，在空气中划下了华丽的弧线。

炸毛的猫咬牙切齿地问道：“是那个杨威利告诉你的吗？”

“是谁告诉我的不重要。”吉尔菲艾斯向他逼近，直视那双开始露出慌乱神色的眼睛。

莱因哈特在对方不容置疑的目光下怔了怔，就像终于开始意识到自己闯了祸、想逃避大人问责的小孩一样，他一言不发地别过头不看对方。

当然此时吉尔菲艾斯可由不得他耍赖了，他扣紧了莱因哈特的双肩，迫使对方面对他：“为什么？”

莱因哈特只是默默回视他。

吉尔菲艾斯回想起了他在夕照绚丽的街道上遇到莱因哈特的那天，面对自己的询问，对方当时也是露出了这样的神情。那是有所顾忌的神情、甚至还藏有一丝畏惧害怕的神情，微皱的眉心里刻进了什么欲言又止的隐语的神情。

为什么。

他又何曾读不出对方心中的想法呢。

吉尔菲艾斯揽过莱因哈特的腰，压下了对方细微的挣扎，把他抱紧在怀中，脸埋到了那细软的金发间，像是许下诺言般的说道：“我只想一直在你的身边……这就是我唯一想要的。”

他感觉到怀中人的身体在微微颤抖着，过了一会，对方终究还是用力挣开了他的怀抱。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我已经害你差点丢了性命，我不能再次把你卷入到危险之中……所以，不行。”

“对不起。”

莱因哈特垂下头，攥紧了拳头，厚重的金色浏海挡住了他的脸，看不清表情。

吉尔菲艾斯只觉得眼前的人绷紧了全身肌肉却又毫无杀气的样子，就像在磅礴大雨下躲在角落里自己默默舔舐着受伤皮毛的流浪猫。

他默默注视了一会，突然走上前扣住莱因哈特的手腕，以迅雷不及掩耳之势、在对方完全措手不及的时间里把人摁倒在沙发上，单膝跪上沙发压制住，手撑在那金色的脑袋两侧。

他终于看清在那散乱的浏海之下，对方那未来得及掩饰的表情和一双瞪得泛红的眼睛。

他感觉此刻自己的心脏仿佛被对方握在了手中攥紧，下一秒就要破裂一样。

吉尔菲艾斯强迫着自己压下内心翻涌满溢的情感，缓缓地开口：“……你就对我这么没有信心吗？”

莱因哈特看到居高临下地俯视他的人脸上凝结着苦涩又克制的神情，不由得心头一窒，“不是这样的，我……”

“那你又在担心什么？”吉尔菲艾斯问。

莱因哈特微微张开嘴却像是被沉默提督附体了一样失去了言语的能力，身体僵直得如同从冰窖里挖出来的冰块。

两人对视着，在寂静中沉默了片刻。

然后莱因哈特看着对方伸手撩开了散在他前额上凌乱的头发，在洁白无瑕的额头上温柔地印下一吻，对方炽热的吐息轻拂过他的脸庞，手掌心里的热度传递到了他的感官上，如同一缕绚丽的、温暖的阳光照射到他僵硬又冰冷的身体上。

他听见自己心里响起了一声枷锁落地的闷响，又仿佛是一声如释重负般的叹息。

他终于彻底放弃了某种固执的抵抗，慢慢放松了身体，抬手抱住了伏在他身上的人。

“我一直在想，只要吉尔菲艾斯还活着……即使已经忘记了我，忘记了我们在一起的那段时光也没有关系……”

他强咽下哽住的尾音，像是梦呓般的轻声说道：“我只希望你能够远离所有的危险，回归到普通人的生活……”

莱因哈特微微仰起头，迎上了吉尔菲艾斯压下来的亲吻。这是一个带着侵略性质、又让人心醉神迷的深吻，在以往接吻的经验中对方也鲜少有如此主动、直接又有攻击性的情况。他感觉到紧贴在一起的胸口正在彼此传递着有力又急促的心跳，一股热度在两人唇舌交缠中迅速蔓延至全身，待对方终于分开了他被吻得微微红肿的唇的时候，他的脸上已经泛起了潮红。

吉尔菲艾斯顺着那精致的眉心、鼻尖、下颚一路吻了下来，最后来到了喉结处。莱因哈特感受到对方抵在自己那一处的皮肤上不断舔舐、啃咬着，仿佛带上了一点惩罚性质的力度，插在红发间的手指紧了又紧。

今天的吉尔菲艾斯不好对付啊……当他的红发恋人捏住他的下颚，炙热的亲吻再次覆上他的唇的时候，莱因哈特迷迷糊糊地这么想着。

 

 

尾声

 

吉尔菲艾斯披上了外衣走进客厅的时候，发现沙发上的莱因哈特视线一路紧追着他，一动不动盯着他看的表情就像在看一个衣冠禽兽，于是原本想着安抚对方的念头突然被一个顽皮的甚至还有点恶劣的想法摁灭了。

他挑了挑眉，朝沙发径直走了过去，在挨近对方的位置坐了下来，肆无忌惮地、又富有意味地凝望着对方，甚至还挑畔地加了一句：“您怎么了，莱因哈特大人？”

好吧，他承认，警惕的猫瞪圆了漂亮的蓝眼，仿佛竖着一对猫耳、炸起浑身的金毛提防他扑上来的表情真是有趣得不得了。

莱因哈特察觉到了吉尔菲艾斯的视线一直在自己头顶、腰部的区域来回扫着，那张英俊的脸庞上还挂着一副越来越意味深长的笑容，像是被无形的手按下了开始键，昨晚发生的种种可恶的情景又天杀的开始在脑海里以清晰的画面循环播放起来，直到他那张美丽白皙的脸上烧起了红晕，耳朵尖变得通红发烫，浑身上下开始蒸起了热气……

然后，在一团白烟中，变成了一只金色的猫咪。

“你这是想离家出走？”

吉尔菲艾斯手快地捉住了猫柔软的身子，提起那对毛茸茸的猫爪子，把那只试图再次撒脚逃走的猫抱在了怀里，猫多次尝试扭动挣脱都被他一一以暴力镇压了下来。

他在对方无声的抗议中开始上下揉搓起了那身漂亮的皮毛，自言自语般地说道：“不能成为猫的主人是有点可惜，不过，莱因哈特是绝对不可能甘愿做一只普通的猫吧。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你是不一样的。”

猫终于安静了下来，乖乖把爪子搭在他的手上，扬起头与他对视了良久，然后像是害羞了似的，别过头缓缓地说道：“……其他人是不会懂的。”

待吉尔菲艾斯终于心满意足地把猫全身的毛都蹂躏了一遍，莱因哈特也恢复了人形，他挂着一副生无可恋的表情由着他的红发恋人为他打理那头乱糟糟的蓬松金发。

 

 

然后对方那双澄澈的海蓝色眼眸凝视着他，握住他的手在手背上烙下一吻，对他露出温柔又坚定的微笑。

“来履行昨天晚上的承诺吧。”

 

 

END

第一篇算是有点剧情的赤金同人终于写完了，虽然不是什么正经剧情XD

解释一下最后，吉对莱喵来说其实已经是猫主人了，如果世上一定得存在这么一个人，那也只能是吉了吧，不过即使是这样莱也不会失去能力变成普通的猫~~


End file.
